1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of driving a touch sensing display panel, and a display apparatus for performing the method of driving the touch sensing display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments concern a method of driving a touch sensing display panel to detect a sensing signal accurately, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, a touch sensing display panel has been developed which has an input function to sense a touch position by including a sensing element, in addition to displaying an image. For example, the touch sensing display panel may include a first substrate upon which pixel electrodes display the image and switching elements are connected to the pixel electrodes; and a second substrate upon which a sensing element detects light and a driving element controls the sensing element; with a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the touch sensing substrate.
If an outer touch is applied on the touch sensing display panel, a light becomes incident on the sensing element, and a photocurrent is generated in the sensing element by the incident light. A detecting circuit electrically connected to the touch sensing display panel detects a touch position using a difference between the photocurrent and a dark current of the light sensing element. Here, the dark current is measured before the incident light is absorbed.
Generally, a method of driving the touch sensing display panel includes displaying an image on the touch sensing display panel while reading out a sensing signal corresponding to a touch position of an outer object that contacts or comes close to the touch sensing display panel during an active period of a frame. Because the sensing signal is read out simultaneously while the image is being displayed, electrical coupling noise occurs when a data voltage transferred in a data line interferes with the sensing signal transferred in a read-out line. Thus the reliability of the sensing signal is compromised by the electrical coupling noise.